Shopkins All Stars
Shopkins All Stars is the second season of the Shopkins Battle series and the successor to The Shopkins Battle. It aired on July 2018, with the release of Getting Teardrop to Talk. On September 2018, this season was cancelled and replaced with Shopkins Craziness. Overview Shopkins All Stars goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first season. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Teardrop to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as returning host Jessicake and new host Donatina. The release of Shopkins All Stars does not confirm the end of The Shopkins Battle. Since all the characters are present (except for Ghurty and Lemona & Lima), including the ones that were originally trapped in the Bag of Doom, this might mean that The Shopkins Battle is not cancelled and Shopkins All Stars takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Tyler in his Shopkins All Stars 1 reaction video. Characters Remaining Contestants *V. Nilla Tubs *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Becky Birthday Cake *Tara Tiara *Mike Rophone *Bubbleisha *Fleur Flour *Pupkin Cake *Lynn Flight Meal *Kooky Cookie *Celeste Rainbow Dress *Pamela Camera *Connie Console *Choc E. Tubs *Twinkle Cupcake *Bridie *Choc N' Chip *Apple Blossom *Sadie Soccerball *Suzie Sundae *Bree Birthday Cake *Mystabella *Cheeky Chocolate *Wally Water *Queen Cake *Yvonne Scone *Gino Gelati *Yolanda Yo-Yo *June Balloon *Honey Hearts *Rainbow Sparkle *Charlie Cheese *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Fortune Stella *Tayler Tee *Pineapple Lily *Kylie Cone *Stella Selfie *Opaletta *Chico Pyramid *Freda Fern *Bling Unicorn Ring *Lippy Lips *Shady *Milk Bud *Philippa Flowers *Bianca Banana *Slick Breadstick *Pippa Lemon *Pina Pineapple Drink *Suzie Sushi *Cupcake Queen *Buncho Bananas *Miss Sprinkles *Lucky Fortune Cookie *Spilt Milk *Toasty Pop *Tiara Sparkles *Strawberry Kiss *Lala Lipstick *Scarletta Gateau *Lil' Blaze *Crown Jules *Celeste Zest Cake *Lynne Spring *Pretti Pressie *Berry Tubs Hosts *Jessicake *Donatina *Peppa-Mint (Jessicake Goes Too Far to Questions Answered) Shopkins That Aren't Competing *Ghurty *D’lish Donut *Lemona & Lima *Tutucute *Cupicorn Currently Eliminated Contestants *Starletta Shades (Lick Your Way To Freedom: 4,595 votes) *Swirly Shirley (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: 6,926 votes) *Foxy Lemons (Today's Very Special Episode: 9,168 votes) Episodes #Getting Teardrop to Talk #Lick Your Way To Freedom #Why Would You Do This on a Swingset #Today's Very Special Episode Trivia *This season features the most contestants out of TSB (as well as object shows in general, with 67 of them. **Strangely, Ghurty, D’lish Donut, Lemona & Lima, Tutucute and Cupicorn are the only contestants not to appear in this season. ***Ghurty was seen as a recommended character by Diamondcup67 in SAS 6. *There is an equal ratio of male to female contestants with 32 of each gender. *Assuming one contestant will be eliminated each episode (except the first one) and that there will be at least 2 rejoins, there will be at least 66 SAS episodes, with the last episode being in May 2020 or later if the uploads schedule doesn’t change. **However, SAS 3, SAS 5, SAS 6 and SAS 10 were all released in 3 weeks, and so was SAS 8, according to Tyler Scott, the latter in which it was released in Saturday midnight at Pacific Standard Time (UTC -08:00), while SAS 9 was released in 4 weeks. SAS 11 took 4 weeks plus a day to release. ***Furthermore, Tyler says that he doesn't mind taking an extra week to work on the episode, as he states that the quality of the episodes with 3 week production times have been much higher and overall production value would increase in general. *It's currently not known if Shopkins All Stars fits in the continuity of TSB. However, it is possible that Shopkins All Stars takes place after TSB, since all of the recommended and eliminated characters are no longer inside the Bag of Doom, have their TSG designs, and the fact that the interactions between the TSG and TSGA contestants are still present/active, as well as some of the occurrences from previous seasons are mentioned by various characters. **It is confirmed that it takes place after the first 2 seasons in SAS 6, as Spilt Milk still remembers his time in Team Apple Blossom, Hey! in TSB while motivating Ghurty. **Also, after Donatina cried in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Pamela Camera said, "I almost prefer the old Jessicake!", which also suggests a continuity, since she is referring to Jessicake. **In "Questions Answered", the prize for the Cake at Stake for the episode is the Lippy Lips Speaker Box cut up into seven pieces. This is a throwback to Get in the Van, where Lippy Lips Speaker Box chopped Peppa-Mint up. **In Enter the Exit, Pamela Camera shows her 2 win tokens from Season 1 that she didn't get to use. **In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, Bling Unicorn Ring and Twinkle Cupcake both remember their alliance from TSB. *In What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Mitzy Oven Mitt mentions Apple Blossom taking a wall teleporter from BST. *It is possible that Shopkins All Stars takes place in Pawville, as the tower on top of the Paw Mountain can be seen in multiple scenes, like seen in the picture on the right. **However, it is more likely that the season's location is nearby Pawville, because the grass isn't purple. *The intro is always started by a character raising one of their limbs up to the sky. **The intro has been started by Jessicake (SAS 1-3), Buncho Bananas (SAS 4), Strawberry Kiss (SAS 5), Pupkin Cake (SAS 6), Celeste Rainbow Dress (SAS 7), Bling Unicorn Ring (SAS 8), Miss Sprinkles (SAS 9), Berry Tubs (SAS 10), Kylie Cone (SAS 11), and Rainbow Sparkle (SAS 12) **Pamela Camera is the first female to do Jessicake's intro pose. **Berry Tubs is the first eliminated contestant to do Jessicake's intro pose. *The Abusement Park has the most contestants who has done Jessicake's intro pose, at 3. *Buncho Bananas was the first contestant to do Jessicake's intro pose. *The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF JESSICAKE'S 3D HAND". **Mistakes in the intro: **Everyone after Kylie Cone in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. **Strawberry Kiss didn’t have any legs. **Kooky Cookie’s chocolate chips are missing. **Pupkin Cake and Rainbow Spakle didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until the intro in SAS 3. **Although it's hard to see, Foxy Lemons' mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all contestants are showing. **Until SAS 4, Mystabella doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. **Charlie Cheese is missing in the first part. However, he was added to the intro in SAS 3. **Suzie Sundae did not have any ice cream in her cup until SAS 3. *Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the Shopkins saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *The hosts, Jessicake and Donatina, previously appeared in a 2008 21tscottful animation called "Donatina Finds Out Her Value". **They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Lippy Lips Speaker Box and Scarletta Gateau Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. **As of SAS 6, they disappeared through Jessicake's multiplication with Peppa-Mint. *As of SAS 9, Donatina has returned, when she locked herself up in a room. **As of SAS 10, Jessicake has been recovered by Rainbow Sparkle. *This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. **However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the voting. *The original TSB assets for facial features and limbs aren't used in SAS (except in the air fluttering, most walking and running, and other rare occasions). *SAS has been frequently criticized for having a more "choppy" and "loose" animation style compared to TSB. **This is due to SAS having new animators, such as Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the Bag of Doom. Instead, all of them are being held somewhere inside of Jessicake. **In Swirly Shirley's case, she was squished by the Moon. But until SAS 10 he recovered by Jessicake and send inside immediately after. **Balloony has referred to this as “Eternal Algebra Class", which turned out to be true in Enter the Exit. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. *This is the first season that Scarletta Gateau and Mystabella appeared together. *The SAS intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intro of TSB. *This show is animated with Animate CC. *This is the first season of TSB in 6 years to get past five episodes. **This is due to TSB reaching 6 episodes on June 1, 2010, TSBA 6 being cancelled, and BST going on its "best hiatus ever." ***BST 2 is having an intentional hiatus, thus getting the name, "TSB’a best hiatus ever!" *In addition to Tyler, three new animators are currently working for this season: Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *If Scarletta Gateau gets eliminated in SAS, they will be the contestant(s) who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at four. **Since the first had two rejoins. *The scene backgrounds used in this series are from Paper Towel. *In some parts of the United States, SAS episodes usually release at midnight, according to the graph on the right. There is a small mistake on the chart: where India is, there should be 12.30pm. Where the Chatham Islands (New Zealand) are, there should be 7.45pm, and where North Korea is, there should be 4pm. **A small section of Oceania that actually has the newest episode of SS uploaded on Sunday. This is due to Kiribati's exclusive time zone +14, making it possible to be Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in case of the Line Islands. *Just like the previous season, SAS Stingers always take place at night. *Starletta Shades and Swirly Shirley were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in Bowling, Now with Explosions! **This season marks the first time where Swirly Shirley was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Starletta Shades) chronologically, the first being Twinkle Cupcake in Season 1. *The average number of limbs of a SAS contestant is 2.98. *The logo with Donatina and Jessicake spell out "sas", Donatina's feet being the s's and Jessicake in the middle being an a, all in lowercase. **However, in the "Battle for Nothing" intro shown in "Enter the Exit", Donatina appears to be frowning. Her other foot now forms an "n", and Jessicake is just an outline. The logo spells out "bfn". *June 2018 is the first and currently only month to not have a SAS episode while the series is running. *When someone is walking or running, the running animation for TSB is added. Category:Seasons